


i can hear your heart

by heatherchandler (red_handedjill)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, The Hayloft Scene, mentioned sexual abuse, not even touching the lack of consent in the actual scene, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_handedjill/pseuds/heatherchandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take me back to the meadow. — wendla/ilse, wendla/melchior</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can hear your heart

Melchior Gabor tells her on a hayloft that he can hear her heart beat wherever he is (and he doesn’t know about the girl with wild hair and clear eyes). It takes her back to the meadow with flowers in her hair and Ilse’s stockings lost by the river, to the giggling and the breath against her lips, to her own heart wedged up her throat, to the secrets shared for no one else. She can hear her heart screaming at night again but she promises Melchior that she will hear his heart everywhere (and he doesn’t know that’s a lie or that she feels the lines of another’s palm as he rocks his hips into her.)


End file.
